


Greatest Reward, Greatest Pleasure

by waywardodysseys



Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020)
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Office Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Sex, Suit Kink, Swallowing, Teasing, Tie being used as a restraint, Touch-Starved, possibility of getting caught...who knows?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys
Summary: You surprised Andy at the office earlier in the day, and when you get home he's ready for payback."Andy has pulled you up the stairs and towards the master bedroom. Once inside the room, you face the bed and Andy walks up behind you and slowly lowers the zipper on your dress. Andy finishes lowering it then runs his fingers over your exposed skin, causing goosebumps to cover your flesh which sends a shiver down your spine. . ."
Relationships: Andy Barber & You, Andy Barber/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Greatest Reward, Greatest Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> This is published on Tumblr under the same name.

You hum a tune as you walk through the front door. The lyrics are already forgotten but not the melody. You had been listening to the radio on your way home from work, which was only ten minutes from the house you and your husband shared, along with your four-year-old son.

You close the door behind you and place your keys in the handmade clay bowl your son had made over a year ago. You smile as you think of the way he’ll greet you when he sees you.

“Mommy!” He’ll shout out at the top of his lungs.

You’ll crouch down and take him in your arms. Hold him tightly and give him a long hug, even though it’s only been eight hours since you’ve seen him last.

You move towards the kitchen and leaning against the kitchen island is your husband of five years, even though you’ve known him for seven. You raise a brow as your eyes sweep over him.

His arms are crossed, and he looks as though he’s ready to serve out some punishment. His white button-down top seems to strain against his muscular physique. His jacket has been discarded but he still wears the same black tie you helped him put on this morning.

Your body ignites a fuse of pleasure which courses through you as you close the distance between him and you. You look into his piercing blue eyes; his gaze is full of retribution.

Your hands itch to reach out and touch him. To feel the prickliness of his full beard against your flesh. You inwardly moan as heat floods to your core.

“Andy,” you purr, knowing you want him, need him. He’s always been the only one for you.

Andy places a finger under your chin, “the house is quiet.”

You’ve noticed. “Mister Barber,” you begin as you smile, “what has gotten into you today?”

Andy grins mischievously, “I had a visit today. At the office,” his eyes sweep down and back up your body. He hardens as he remembers the events of a few hours prior.

\-------

Earlier in the day, Andy looks up from his work. Everything is jumbling together, causing him to lose focus on the case at hand. Out of the corner of his peripheral vision, he catches you walking towards him. _What is she doing here?_

His eyes remain on you as you smile at Duffy and point towards his office. The CPAC officer nods her head and smiles in return. _What are they talking about?_

Andy sees you smile brightly, and he smiles to himself. Your smile lights up a room. He knows your smile was the first thing he noticed about you over seven years ago, and he’s been madly in love since the moment his steely blue eyes locked onto you.

His eyes remain on you now as you enter his office and close the door behind you. “What are you doing here?”

You look at him with a raised brow, “I was in the neighborhood and wanted to see you. Is that a crime mister ADA?”

Andy chuckles, “it’s not.” His eyes roam over your outfit. No, not outfit, dress. A curve hugging, form fitting V-neck cherry red dress. It’s sexy yet still simple for your job. Andy knows you want something, and he has no idea what. You only dress up for him on special occasions.

You’ve been to Andy’s office enough to know where the lever to lower the blinds over the floor to ceiling windows, which make up two-fourths of his office walls, is.

“Honey,” Andy sees your hand find the lever and presses down on it, “what are you doing?”

“You have a meeting with a client, mister Barber.” You remark with a voice laced with lust.

Andy watches as you walk towards him then straddle his lap. He places his hands on your hips as he feels his cock harden inside of pants. He feels your hands on his shoulders as you lean down and press your mouth against his. 

You pull away seconds later as you place your hands on his and take them off you, “no touching mister Barber.”

“Don’t do this to me,” Andy growls. “I need to touch you.”

You smile as you lean forward then nip at the exposed skin of his neck. “You may look but you cannot touch.”

Andy growls before your mouth crashes down on his. He feels you release his hands then move yours over the fabric of his clothing on his chest. He bites your bottom lip teasingly as he feels one of your hands palm him.

You pull away and give a devilish grin, “already hard?”

“You know what you do to me,” Andy hisses as he makes fists with his hands. He’s desperately holding back the urge to touch you, but he knows he’ll get payback later. _Two can play this game_ , Andy thinks as he recalls you two have enjoyed teasing each other endlessly since you started dating years ago.

You unbuckle his belt and slowly undo the button and zipper. You lick your lips at the anticipation of his seeing hard cock then stroking it with your hand. After you stroke him, you plan on taking him into your mouth.

 _Fuck_ , your mind shouts as heat floods to your core. You love teasing Andy, especially when you decide to drive by the office and see him. There have been plenty of times Andy has taken you on his desk and you’ve enjoyed every single one. Now it was your turn to take him under the desk.

You moan as his hard cock greets your eyes. You stroke his length lightly, pumping up and down, making sure you swirl your thumb around the tip. 

“Fuck, babe,” Andy hisses out as he feels the tightness in his balls begin and the stress of work fades away.

“No touching mister Barber,” you announce as you slide off his lap and to your knees before him. You saw his hands reach for you as you began stroking his cock.

Andy’s breathing becomes labored as you continuously stroke his cock. Juices already seep out from the tip. He arches his back in his chair as he feels your thumb swirl them around it. “Please, babe. Oh god, please,” Andy pants as his body overheats with delight from what is about to happen.

“What do you want Andy?” You inquire with a tease in your voice.

Andy’s throat feels tight. “I want your mouth on me.” Andy pants and slams his fists down on the armrests of his chair, “now.”

You grin and lean forward to take his cock into your mouth. You swirl your tongue around the tip, tasting the saltiness of his juices. You moan as you lick his cock up and down slowly before wrapping your mouth around the crown then engulfing him into your mouth.

Andy wants to weave his fingers through your hair but knows he cannot touch. He cannot keep your head in place until he climaxes and empties himself into your warm, soft mouth. 

You look up at Andy as he reaches up and loosens his tie. He keeps his sinful gaze on you until his tie becomes loose, he then looks towards the ceiling and releases a raspy moan.

“Oh, fuck yes,” Andy pants as his orgasm steadily rises within. He keeps his hands on his tie, smoothing it out. He grips it tightly as he feels one of your hands cup his balls and squeeze gently, “keep going babe. Your mouth--so wonderful. Oh, fuck,” Andy hisses.

You moan as you lather Andy’s cock with your saliva, moving your head up and down as you quicken the pace and squeeze his balls more tightly.

“Fuck,” Andy hisses as he reaches up and unbuttons his shirt. His body is flooded with heat and pleasure. His orgasm reaching the edge, “oh god, babe,” Andy pants as his hands grasp the armrests. “Fuck yes!”

You moan as you feel Andy’s body tense. You place a hand at the base of his cock as he throws his head back and begins grunting. You feel ropes of liquid fill your mouth as Andy climaxes.

Andy empties himself into your mouth and he knows you swallow every drop. His heart’s racing as he tries to regain his breath once again. “Oh, yes,” Andy huskily moans as your tongue swirls around the tip, licking him clean. “You’re too good to me.”

You hum, “mhm,” as you lick his cock one last time then stand before him.

Andy looks up at you, “beautiful. I love you.”

You smile and give a playful wink, “I know.” You lean down and place a kiss on his cheek, “I love you too, and I love being your favorite client.”

“You’ll _always_ be my favorite client.”

“Good boy,” you stand back to your height then turn towards the door, “I’ll see you at home mister Barber.”

\-------

Andy has pulled you up the stairs and towards the master bedroom. Once inside the room, you face the bed and Andy walks up behind you and slowly lowers the zipper on your dress. Andy finishes lowering it then runs his fingers over your exposed skin, causing goosebumps to cover your flesh which sends a shiver down your spine.

You hold in a moan as you feel Andy’s fingers pushing the material of your dress slowly down your body, revealing your nakedness to him. The only undergarment you have on is a pair of lace panties.

Andy places a light kiss on your shoulder. The sensation of his lips and beard send another wave of goosebumps across every inch of your skin. You moan as you clench your fists together and arch your back.

“Please Andy,” you plead.

Andy’s quiet as he lets the dress fall to the floor. Seconds later, you hear his stern voice, “on the bed.”

You swallow as you walk to the bed and lie down against the bedding. Andy stands tall over you beside the bed and undoes his tie. “Hands above your head missus Barber.”

You comply and place your hands above your head. Andy bounds your wrists together with his tie then steps back and rakes his eyes down your body. _Mine. All mine._

“And what have I done to deserve this punishment?”

He smiles evilly, “you know what you’ve done my love. It’s time to repay the favor.” Andy begins to slowly undo his shirt and untuck it from his pants, “you may look but can’t touch.”

 _Heavens above_ , you think as you lick your lips when Andy discards his shirt, revealing his muscular arms and torso, _thank you for giving me this man_.

Your body is on fire as Andy gives you his signature smirk and begins undoing his belt and pants. You can’t wait to feel his hands on your naked flesh along with his mouth and tongue. Can’t wait until he scrapes his beard against your skin as he teases you endlessly with what he can do in regard to touching your exposed naked body.

“Andy, please,” you whimper as you rub your thighs together. Your core is slick with wetness, your body is begging to be touched and your orgasm to be released.

“Patience, my dear wife,” Andy remarks as he kneels on the mattress once he’s unclothed. “Open your legs for me.”

You oblige by opening your legs wide for Andy to settle in-between. He dips his head down and places a light kiss on your stomach. The sensation causes a ripple effect of sending goosebumps across your flesh multiple times.

“Andy,” you pant, “yes. Oh, yes. Please touch me.”

Andy reaches up and places his hands on your breasts and flicks your nipples with his thumbs. He kisses the skin right above your panties then dips down and kisses your core.

Andy moans, “so wet for me darling.”

“You know what you do to me,” you pant out as your breathing becomes rapid when he removes one hand from your breast and begins to move his fingers along your slit over the skimpy lace material of your panties.

He dips a couple of fingers under the material and traces your folds. He feels how warm and wet you are. He’s dying to taste you; you’re the water to relieve his unquenchable thirst. Andy grins as he hears your intake of breath as he slowly circles your clit with his thumb.

“Andy, please,” you whimper as you try to grasp for something with your hands, but you only grasp air.

Andy places a kiss to one inner thigh, making sure to scrape his beard along the sensitive flesh. He places a kiss to the other inner thigh as his hands slowly lower your panties and begin to take them off your legs. He pulls them off and tosses them aside. Andy spreads your legs open with his hands and kisses down one inner thigh slowly.

You arch your back and bite your lip as your toes curl. His touch sends heatwave after heatwave through your body which goes straight to your core. The prickliness of his beard sends your body into overdrive, making you close your eyes and all you can see are clouds, making you feel as though you are floating through the heavens.

You feel him reach your core, but instead of dipping his head down to begin pleasuring you with his tongue, Andy moves to your other leg and begins kissing down your inner thigh.

“Andrew,” you whisper as you open your eyes and look down at him.

Andy smirks, “caving in darling?”

 _Never._ “No,” you hiss through gritted teeth.

Andy traces a lone finger up your folds. He opens them and sees your most sensitive nub. He places his thumb against it and hears your sharp intake of breath and sees your hips roll. “Tell me where to touch you. How to touch you. Give into me, my love.”

Your body is screaming for his tongue to touch your clit. Your fingers ache to run through his hair as he brings you waves of pleasure. This man was your undoing in so many ways. 

You need release, need to feel his tongue against your bundle of nerves. “Fuck,” you murmur under your breath as you look down at him, and into his blue eyes. You swallow then proclaim, “I need your tongue on me, on my clit. Please.”

Andy smiles up at you, “good girl.” Andy dips his head down and licks up your folds. He places his tongue against your clit and begins circling it slowly.

You begin rolling your hips as your orgasm rises rapidly inside of you. You moan loudly, “yes, oh, yes,” as you keep your eyes glued onto your husband, who’s looking back at you.

Andy places his hands on your inner thighs as his tongue teasingly circles your clit. He moans as he tastes your sweetness. His cock remains hard as he hears your cries of pleasure.

“Oh, yes,” you passionately sigh as your orgasm approaches the crest, “just like that. Andy, yes.”

Andy moans as he begins circling your clit faster. The rolling of your hips quickens, signaling to him your orgasm is fast approaching. Him giving you pleasure and hearing your content and breathy praises fuels him to send you into rapture every living day. 

Your orgasm reaches the edge. “Andy!” You breathlessly shriek out as your climax makes your body tremble and your toes curl once more. “Oh, yes,” you continuously moan as Andy laps at your clit teasingly until your body stops trembling, “oh, yes.”

Andy flicks at your clit once then kisses your inner thighs, one then the other. Andy crawls up and kneels between your legs. His hand stroking his rock hard cock. “You want more of me?”

 _Fuuuuuck_. “Always,” you sweetly rasp as you keep your eyes on his cock and lick your lips.

Andy takes his cock and strokes it along your folds, making sure to tease your clit with the tip. His own orgasm rising inside of him as his cock feels your warmth and wetness. “Fuck,” Andy deeply hisses before he slowly pushes himself inside of your slick walls.

You close your eyes and arch your back as you feel Andy’s cock stretch your pussy. Your hands once again grasping for something to hold onto. “Oh, god Andy. Yes!”

Andy moans as he buries his cock inside of your tightness, warmth, and wetness. “Fuck babe, such a good girl for me.” He latches onto your hips, forcibly pulling you up against his groin and begins pounding in and out of you.

“Fuck!” You suddenly shriek as Andy begins to relentlessly thrust in and out of you. “Andy, yes. Fuck!”

“Feels so good,” Andy grunts, “so fuckin’ good honey.” Andy keeps his hands on your hips as his pace quickens. His orgasm closing in on him as he feels your slick walls tighten around him when he thrusts into you. 

“Come for me Andy!” You helplessly whine as your body becomes feverish and hungover on pleasure.

Andy thrusts into you once and grunts loudly, “fuck babe.” Andy thrusts into you again as his orgasm erupts and he explodes inside of you, “oh, yes,” Andy grunts as pounds into you again, making sure he emptied himself into your depths.

You hum as Andy pants then runs his hands over your stomach and up to your breasts, which he cups. He leans over your body and flicks each nipple with his tongue, causing you to moan and arch your back.

“Andy, please,” you plead as you look down at him.

Andy grins wickedly up at you, “you deserve to be rewarded,” he pauses, “later.”

You huff, “Andrew Stephen Barber!”

Andy’s cock slips out of you as he chuckles then reaches up and undoes his tie, releasing your wrists.

Your hands are on him instantly, pulling him down on top of you. You crush your mouth against his as your hands travel over his chest then around to his back. You dig your fingernails in as he returns your deep and passionate kiss.

Minutes later you two pull apart from one another, looking at each other in one another’s eyes.

“You’re my greatest reward, my greatest pleasure,” Andy smiles as a finger traces over your swollen lips, “you are mine.”

You cup his cheek, stroke his skin and smile in return, “you are mine too.”


End file.
